


Still In My Skin

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark he's not sure where he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In My Skin

Struggling, grasping at consciousness, his eyes open in the dark. Thoughts snap and flash and scrape against his brain.

He tastes filthy water, feels hands on his neck holding him under. He fights a scream at the back of his throat not wanting filth in his lungs again. He smells smoke, his unwashed skin, ozone, and the bitter tang of terror barely held at bay.

There is no sound, only thin blue light.

“Where am I?” Tony whispers into the dark.

“Malibu, sir” JARVIS promises.

Relief washes over him but the stink of the cave still clings to his skin.


End file.
